Crosta (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Crosta *'Relatives:' **Opistho (father) **Proctidae (mother) *'Affiliation:' **X-Men (formerly) **Xavier Institute student body (formerly) *'Base of Operations:' **Jean Grey School for Higher Learning (formerly) **New Atlantis *'Identity:' No Dual Identity *'Citizenship:' Atlantean *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' Student *'Gender:' Male *'Eyes:' **Red **Black (formerly) *'Hair:' **None **White (formerly) *'Skin:' Variable (mostly blue; sometimes green or purple) *'Unusual Features:' **Enlarged skull **Gills **Webbed fingers *'Origin:' Atlantean Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Atlantis Biography Crosta is a member of the Homo mermanus race better known as Atlanteans. The Homo mermanus, just like their cousins the Homo sapiens, have Mutants born within their society. Crosta was secreted away by his mother, Proctidae, after the abandonment of Atlantis, his father Opistho eventually discovered it. Proctidae brought the affair to the attention of their King Namor in order to keep the boy, as Opistho engaged a paternity suit. When his mutant powers emerged he was ordered by Namor to attend a mutant school in San Francisco (Graymalkin Industries, current home of the X-Men), rather than remain with his mother or join his father in Latveria with the Atlantean military, he violently rejected the idea, attacking Namor. Reined in by Namor, he was sent to the X-Men. He was later shown in the waters below Utopia, guiding new Atlantean immigrants to the Citizen Intake Center at the base of the pillar supporting Utopia. Avengers vs. X-Men After the Avengers attack on Utopia, Crosta was brought to the Avengers Academy. Naturally siding with his fellow X-Men, he tried to avoid the confrontation between the two groups of students in jumping in the sea to rejoin his own kind but was stopped by Juston Seyfert's Sentinel. Once the mutants were let free to go, he left, intending to join back Atlantis. Although, he joined the Jean Grey School student body along the other Utopian students, and even attended to the dance while the grown-ups X-Men and the Avengers confronted the Dark Phoenix, and was part of the students for the second year of the Grey School. Powers and Abilities Powers Amphibious Physiology: As an Atlantean, Crosta possesses all the powers common to members of his race. As such, he requires submersion in water to survive and can only survive without water for about ten minutes unless supplied with artificial aid. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Atlanteans are specifically adapted to living in the ocean. Their eyes are capable of seeing with perfect clarity, even in the near-total darkness of the ocean floor. They are also able to hear and smell underwater as well as humans do on land. *''Superhuman Strength:'' The average Atlantean can lift about four tons. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Atlanteans are typically capable of running and moving at speeds greater than the finest human athletes. Their superior speed also extends to swimming, and they can typically reach top speeds of about 30-35 miles per hour. Shockwave Generation: Crosta can generate shockwaves from his body when distressed which are powerful enough to shatter solid matter. Paraphernalia Equipment Water-Breathing System: Crosta wore an inverted scuba during his first times at the Jean Grey School. Category:X-Men Category:Xavier Institute student body Category:Atlanteans Category:Students Category:Males Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Blue Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Enlarged Skull Category:Gills Category:Webbed Digits Category:Atlantean Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Atlantis Category:Amphibious Physiology Category:Aquatic Respiration Category:Superhuman Vision Category:Night Vision Category:Superhuman Olfaction Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Swimming Category:Vibration Emission Category:Water-Breathing System